Earth's Light
by Evil Irish Pixie
Summary: Fem Harry and as usual I own nothing. FemHarry/Terra


**Earth's Light**

Terra would open his eyes one day to find he was no longer in the darkness of Xehanort's heart, but that of a young girl no older than 17 if her physical appearance was anything to go by.

Yoru would open her eyes that fateful night when she cast the spell to track and see one of the three friends she'd been dreaming of since she was old enough to understand what her dreams meant and that they weren't dreams, but memories of people that had suffered as much as she had.

"Hi" Yoru says with a slight smile as she sticks her hand out for the boy who could only be maybe a year or two older than herself, Terra if she remembered the dreams correctly.

"Where are we and who are you?" Terra asks cautiously as the girl holds her hand out to him as they both stand in the ensuing darkness with only the light of the terminal to light the way between them.

"I'm Yoru, formerly Harriet Potter and I think we're in the space between my heart and yours if this darkness is anything to go by" Yoru explains as Terra sighs in relief glad at least the girl was honest and had an idea where they were. "Now do you want to leave this place?" she asks as Terra comes out of his thoughts in surprise.

"How?" Terra asks as Yoru giggles and grabs his hand, changing the world around them into a world he knew, Destiny Islands.

"This is the world I'm currently on taking care of a girl named Kairi and watching over her two friends Riku and Sora. They remind me of simpler and happier times before things went so wrong and dark for my friends and I. Since we seem to be connected I thought maybe you'd like something better than the darkness" Yoru explains as Terra looks around them and takes in the sounds of the ocean and how peaceful her heart is in being here. "You can stay here if you like that way you don't have to go back to the darkness" she offers as Terra only lets a smile come on to his face to show his relief.

Terra would ask her why she was on Destiny Islands and not her home world with her friends two weeks into his stay within her heart. He'd seen the Secret place and the images on the wall as representation of the darkness and memories of her heart so he was curious. He'd also learned from the place that she'd been dreaming of him, Ventus and Aqua for as long as she could remember.

"Why do you live on Destiny Islands when your memories indicate you lived on a world called the World of Magic?" Terra asks Yoru gently as the pair sat on the tree where Sora, Riku and Kairi sat generally after a long day of playing.

"I knew after you looked in the Secret Spot you'd ask and I'm okay with you looking it's just a dark place I rarely go to be honest considering I'm a mixture of light and darkness after all that I've done. I guess I should ask what you do know of my original world outside of the images and memories that you've seen so far" Yoru asks as Terra goes on to explain that Eraquas had told them to stay away from her world due to how dark it was and how potentially dangerous it could be to Keyblade Wielders.

"He had it right and it makes me glad that Keyblade Wielders avoided it due to the nonstop fighting and prejudice going on. There were only two factions in my part of the world and if you didn't choose a side you were picked off. My side had been chosen for me honestly the day my parents died for me and I survived a spell that is a one hit KO spell, no getting back up from it and no surviving it. I had a stupid moniker that labeled me as famous and I had no clue till I turned eleven and learned I had magic. I spent 6 years in that world learning and having to fight for survival since the leader of the dark faction with each year tried coming back and tried taking my life. There were some high points such as meeting the friends I have and the ones that came with me off world, meeting my godfather and only loving family, but there were low points that drove me to do what I did in the end before I jumped world with the few friends I had left" Yoru explains pulling her knees up and looks out into the sunset.

"How did you get off world and what drove you away?" Terra asks gently seeing his young host so hurt and sad hurt him as well since she'd been so young to go down the road she had.

"I woke up one day before I learned of my magic, able to wield a Keyblade and from the memories I had of you and your friends I used that information to get myself, Luna, George and Neville off world later in life. What drove me away was a lot of things, but the people I had come to love and trust turning on me and taking the life of my only connection to the family I had left after the death of my godfather and the death of someone I held dear, my godson drove me to use some of the darker magic I know. They killed my godson out of fear and the need to try and keep me from trying to put down the mantel of fighter for a simpler one of being a parent and settling down to the peace I thought I had earned by fighting the dark till it was put back in remission. In the end once outside my world with my friends I sealed the World of Magic so no one else could enter it, but more specifically no else could LEAVE that world and try to follow me or try and summon me back. I don't regret what I did in the end, but I do regret not being able to protect Teddy" Yoru explains with a dark and sad look in her green eyes.

After that Terra let it go knowing deep down like he had, she had tried do the right thing by the light, but in the end had turned to darkness to get free of her chains.

Kairi noticed the next day that Yoru, the older girl her, Sora and Riku had come to view as an older sister and parent seemed lighter and happier than she normally was.

"Yoru are you okay?" Kairi asks as Yoru smiles down at the younger girl just as Yoru spots Riku and Sora docking on the island in the distance.

"I'm alright Kairi better than I've been in a long while" Yoru answers as Kairi climbs into the older girl's lap for a story. "Which story would you like to hear today?" she asks pulling the small journal she had kept of her journey after getting off world. George had travelled with her for most of the journey till they stopped off in Traverse Town where Luna and Neville resided with a group of people they had met briefly in Hollow Bastion before it fell.

"Could you tell me the one about the world where you and George had to rescue a spirit?" Kairi asks just as Riku and Sora come up to the pair looking excited after racing each other to hear Yoru's story.

"You want me to tell you about Soul Society? Alright well it began with a crash landing and an almost always scowling boy and a prankster of an older man. Their names are Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara. Kisuke and George got a long like a house on fire to be honest and it had been the first time I'd seen my dear friend laugh and smile like that since his twin, Fred died. I got along better with Ichigo, but George and I had come at a bad time since Ichigo was training to save a friend who'd been sentenced to die for transferring her powers to him so he could save his family" Yoru began the story only to have Sora interrupt at the bit about Ichigo's friend being sentenced to die.

"Why would they sentence his friend to die? His friend was only to trying to save Ichigo and his family" Sora asks as Yoru smiles at the question.

"Because in Soul Society, the part of the world which the whole of the world we visited was named for had strict rules not to interact with those of the living and least of all give a living person their powers regardless of the situation. So Sora Ichigo's friend was sentenced to die due to the breaking of this rule. I should probably give a name to his friend since I can't keep calling her that, Ichigo's friend's name is Rukia and is one of the few women I have a deep respect for. Anyways Rukia saved Ichigo that night, but also broke that rule. So George and I being the people we were offered to help. It was fun leaving chaos wherever we went in the form of our magic and George's pranks. The Sereitei didn't know what hit them till I rescued Ichigo and Rukia. Getting to that point was hard though having to watch our new friend struggle and learn what it meant to be a soul reaper since he was one of those people that don't learn unless they're in the thick of all the fighting. Soul Society changed their rules though in the end thanks to Ichigo's strength and will to make them see what they were doing wrong by sentencing Rukia. Also helped that a group of traitors revealed their plans in the thick of the fighting" Yoru continues the story as the three children listen in awe before Kairi asks what happened afterwards.

"Well Kairi after all the fighting was said and done George and I helped heal and rebuild before going on our way again, but not before Ichigo, Rukia, and Toshiro gave me a gift. Orihime, Chad and Uryu gave George his gift in the form of a new set of clothes and healing the damage down to his missing ear. My gift though was this" Yoru explains pulling out the keychain in the form of a hollow mask that looked like the one Ichigo wore in his fight against the squad six captain.

"That's cool what does it do?" Riku asks in awe as Yoru lets him hold it as Terra watches on as a ghost behind her with a smile at his chosen successor.

"I'll tell you when you're a little older, but for now just know it's a token of my friendship with those of Soul Society" Yoru says fondly ruffling Riku's hair as he passes back the keychain.

Yoru and Terra got a nasty shock when Destiny Islands fell to the darkness as they along with Sora get ejected to Traverse Town after watching Sora take down the Darkside.

Sora would wake up the first time to Yoru's fussing as the older girl picked him up and looked him over for any damage while Terra unseen watched on in amusement just as Pluto comes onto the scene.

"Where am I?" Sora asks just as Yoru having had enough smacks the younger boy gently over the head to notify him of her presence.

"Yoru where are Riku and Kairi?" Sora asks the older girl tightly as Yoru holds onto him tightly unsure of what had happened.

"I don't know Sora, but can you tell me what happened before you blacked out" Yoru asks gently as the pair walk out of the alleyway into the main square as Sora quietly explains before Yoru realizes where they are. "I know where we are" she says softly leading the way into Cid's shop. Sora followed her without question only asking where they were.

"We're on the world called Traverse Town and if you remember my stories Sora this is where George, Luna and Neville live currently. Now stay here while I go in and see where we can get help" Yoru says gently heading into the Accessory Shop to talk to Cid.

"Well if it ain't Yoru where have you been?" Cid asks Yoru as she walks into the shop with a smile.

"I've been good Cid, spent some time on a world called Destiny Islands taking care of a trio of kids. Do you know where George, Luna and Neville are?" Yoru asks as Cid thinks it over before answering.

"I think you'll find them running around with Leon, Yuffie and Aerith" Cid says as Yoru nods and heads out of the shop again to find Sora gone.

"Oh for the love of Merlin he can never listen when I need him to" Yoru hisses as she listens to Terra's laughter in the background of her mind.

 _"Reminds me of Ventus if I think about it"_ Terra says as Yoru rounds the corner to find Leon and Sora fighting with Sora losing.

Before Sora blacks out he spots Yoru running towards him after getting a good swipe at Leon.

"What were you thinking Leon? Challenging a untrained teen is beyond stupid and I should continue to tear into you, but for now Sora needs somewhere safe to rest" Yoru hisses turning her angry emerald green eyes on Leon as he flails mentally under it before leading the way to the hotel room he was staying in with the others.

"Yoru it's good to see you" George and Neville exclaim hugging the smaller girl between them as Luna gets Sora settled with Yuffie. Yoru hugs back but glares at Leon with something that could only be akin to that of a mother glaring at the offender of someone who hurt her child.

"Good to see you too boys and Leon sleep with one eye open for the next while since George does know him" Yoru indicates as she points at Sora as George notices the younger boy for the first time. "Merlin I only stepped into see Cid and figure out where you were and I come out again to find you handing Sora's butt to him. Like seriously he literally only just got the Keyblade, I haven't had time to teach him or anything. He's been running on pure instinct" she rants as Yuffie snickers seeing the older male cower only slightly under the witch's gaze and rant.

"Agreed sleep with one eye open" George agrees before turning to Yoru questioningly about the other two kids she usually took care of.

"From what Sora told me Riku accepted being sucked into the darkness that was swallowing the islands and that Kairi literally fell through him when he found her in their secret spot. I managed to be knocked back by Sora when the darkness knocked him into me and ended up facing a Darkside from the sounds of things but I didn't get a good glimpse since I was trying to keep the sand being blown around from getting into my eyes" Yoru explains dejectedly, feeling some silent comfort from Terra in the back of her mind.

Sora would wake up to find Yuffie in his face, mistaking her for Kairi in his delirium and a worried Yoru standing behind her with George, Leon and two other people he didn't recognize as Yuffie stepped back to let Yoru do her fussing as Sora squirmed underneath it while Leon explained the Keyblade to him.

"It sounds like the weapon you wield Yoru" Sora says questioningly as she puts her hand out to reveal one of Terra's keys, Earthshaker to the surprise of Leon, Aerith and Yuffie and awe of Sora.

"That's because it is Sora and I'll be honest you have a long road ahead of you if you want to find the others now that the Heartless have sensed you wielding the Kingdom Key. I got mine before I jumped worlds as you know and with it I did some great things, but at the same time I did terrible things when I lost my temper and gave into the darkness as you know Riku did" Yoru explains as Sora asks what she did.

"I sealed my home world away so no one could enter, leave or be summoned to it. The world itself is constantly fighting itself and so strong in darkness that it would only take a handful of Heartless for it to fall so to prevent that I sealed it on top of preventing being summoned back. No one wants a Heartless who was a magical before they fell" Yoru explains as George, Luna and Neville nod eagerly in agreement while the others in the room look confused.

"Anyways back to the matter at hand you should prepare Sora for the journey ahead of you and gather your bearings since this is a lot of information to take in" Yoru sighs looking older and more tired than she had been back on the islands Sora realized as her friends all put a comforting hand on her shoulders. Sora nodded before tackling the woman in a hug to reassure her he would be okay and that he would be strong for her since she had taught not just him but also Riku and Kairi all she could before their world fell on how to survive and fight; Riku being the better of the three since he was so driven to get stronger.

Yoru would watch on with Terra at her side as Sora with Donald and Goofy at his side fight the Guard Armor.

 _"He's not bad for a beginner and he'll learn as they travel though I know you'll worry anyways as you follow them in your search for the other two"_ Terra says as Yoru watches on biting her lip only giving a nod she'd heard him. _"He'll be alright if he's anything like Ventus he'll be alright. Who we need to worry about is Riku"_ he points out as Yoru takes a step back and apparating away to begin her search.

"Damn" Yoru curses in Wonderland as she watches Sora try to defend Alice only for Alice to be kidnapped.

 _"He was here that much you can sense obviously"_ Terra points out as Yoru kicks a rock and just lets her anger fade away for the moment.

"Yeah, but that isn't the problem here. Someone darker and a little more experienced with my kind of magic is trying to block him from me" Yoru hisses as Terra thinks back on anyone he might know that's still around able to do that before it hits him.

 _"Maleficent, she could be manipulating him from behind the scenes"_ Terra points out as Yoru looks to his ghost form in horror.

"Shit if it is her then we have a problem, a big problem. She'll manipulate his need to get stronger and find Sora and Kairi right up until she doesn't need him anymore, he wakes up or something worse happens" Yoru sighs before apparating again back to Traverse Town having sensed that Sora, Donald and Goofy were going to be a while yet.

Riku would get tackled down by Yoru in Traverse Town before he finds Sora and the others.

"Where have you been? Do you know how much I've worried about you, trying to find you, keep track of Sora and find any clues on Kairi's whereabouts? Thank Merlin you're alright" Yoru fusses holding Riku to herself as Riku relaxes slightly realizing its Yoru. As she holds onto him she feels the darkness radiating off him as does Terra and he doesn't like it, that Riku was going down his road.

 _"Maleficent has pushed him down that road, he's halfway gone"_ Terra points out as Riku explains himself to Yoru.

"I've been looking for you and the other two as well" Riku explains to Yoru as the older girl sighs and just holds Riku close not letting her sadness and hurt show.

"I'm just glad you're alright Riku now Sora should be around here soon, he's been hard to pinpoint since he started travelling with a couple of people I know looking for you, Kairi and someone of my circle of friends. And as to how you got here? Well don't trust whoever helped you and I'm not kidding Riku I can feel the dark magic radiating off you so be careful" Yoru says looking the boy in the eye as Riku nods slowly knowing that Yoru could be trusted having been honest with him back on the islands and told him EXACTLY what happened to her home and what had happened on her journey, why she had left her home. She had known with his goal there was no room for coddling or secrets.

Sora would get a good whack to the head from Yoru when she found him in the vacant house with the rest of the Traverse Town gang after she had reassured Riku to the best of her abilities that Sora hadn't replaced him or Kairi that Sora would always need him.

"Ow" Sora says as Yoru gives the boy a significant look before turning it on Donald and Goofy as she drags all three of them outside to have a word.

"No way to contact you; not reassuring your best friend you still need him and denying him the chance to help? What is wrong with you three? Donald and Goofy I know for a fact you are better than that. If the third person of your trio were here you wouldn't have turned Riku away, not when he so close to falling over the edge" Yoru hisses as Sora realizes why his pseudo older sister was upset.

"Gawrsh Yoru how do you know Sora and Riku?" Goofy asks trying to placate the girl having only seen her this upset once and that was when she had noticed how Donald treated his nephews before the little ducks had opened their business with the help of Scrouge.

"I lived on their world and raised them since Maleficent took over Hollow Bastion. They are my charges and my students so seeing how you treated Riku when he so close to the edge right now doesn't boost my confidence in you two in the guidance department in keeping Sora on the right track. And Sora you don't ever interrupt a friend when they're trying to introduce themselves nor do you get overconfident when you need all the friends you can get at this point. The worlds are falling to darkness one by one so we all need to get our acts together otherwise whose going to save the worlds" Yoru rants as Sora has the decency to look ashamed of his actions with Riku earlier and the same could be said for Donald since Yoru had hit below the belt in bringing up King Mickey.

 _"Remind me never to get you too upset"_ Terra chuckles at the back of her mind as the three friends in front of her apologize.

"Don't apologize to me. You will if he's willing to listen the next time you see him apologize to Riku and try and make amends. He's having issues right now even if he didn't admit to them with me so you need to tread carefully and not let the mission take up all your time" Yoru says sternly before letting out a breath and relaxes slightly. "Now get going I'll keep looking for Kairi alright" she encourages before apparating again.

"I forgot how scary she can be when you get her upset" Sora muttered to his two animal friends as Goofy laughs while Donald just stands with his right eye twitching in either annoyance or some other emotion they'd never know.

"Where could her heart be" Yoru asks herself on Captain Hook's ship as Terra stands behind her on guard of sorts while Yoru tends to Kairi and tries to figure out what's wrong.

 _"From the dreams it seems like she's in some sort of sleep like Ventus"_ Terra points out as Yoru stands up straight with a look mixed between horror and relief.

"I know where it is, but if things keep going as they are things are going to blow up in all our faces" Yoru whispers before picking Kairi up and apparating away before Riku came back for the girl and to the world he'd told her he'd woken up on. Hollow Bastion or as Terra and Yoru knew it as was the remnants of Radiant Garden.

 _"Xehanort did all this with Maleficent after he disappeared into the darkness?"_ Terra asks in shock as the pair hide out in the library with Kairi under a protection charm cast by Yoru.

"Mostly Maleficent, but yeah it seems so. I wish I could have seen it when it when things were still beautiful and pure. You know when this part of the journey is all over maybe we could look for a way to give you a body" Yoru says wistfully before standing up straight having sensed the evil witch's presence in the library obviously looking for them. Yoru holds her breath as Maleficent walks past them a few times before leaving the library in frustration and obvious glee having sensed Sora arrive.

 _"Her looking happy is never a good thing we should get in position and leave Kairi where Sora can find her"_ Terra points out as Yoru nods doing just that and watches the fight between Sora and Riku and then the fight between Sora and Maleficent.

"Sora!" Yoru cries out as the boy stabs himself with the Keyblade Riku had been wielding after their second fight, releasing Kairi's heart.

"Yoru? Sora!" Kairi calls out waking up as Yoru stands in front of the girl with Shirosaki in hand having changed out the keychain from Earthshaker to Shirosaki as she so fondly called the hollow version of Ichigo's zanpaktuo. The blade itself resembled Shirosaki's blade as well even if it was shrunk down to 2/3 of the size.

"Donald, Goofy get her out of here I'll help Riku hold Ansem back" Yoru barks out as Riku fights through the darkness to hold Ansem of Darkness back not wanting to be used in harming his friends even more after having watched Sora disappear.

"Yoru you should go to" Riku calls out before being forced back into the darkness of Ansem.

"Seriously do you kids never learn? If you fall who helps you back up? I do so shut up and let me pick you back up" Yoru huffs jumping into action as she fights Ansem back from the entrance to Kingdom Hearts.

 _"You taught them well though if they wanted to fight their own battles"_ Terra points out in amusement as Ansem of Darkness knocks Yoru back slightly as she unleashes a magical version of Ichigo's main attack, Getsuga Tenshō.

"I officially need to use this chain more often" Yoru says amused looking at the damage she caused and the faint shock in Ansem's eyes. The fight draws on as Ansem and Yoru deal each other equal amounts of damage much to the pain of Riku from within as he watches the girl who'd warned him and had fought for him continued to fight.

 _"I'll say you caused all sorts of destruction I generally cause using Ends of the Earth, but on a lighter note Riku's heart is still in there and ready to fight"_ Terra says in mild shock and amusement as Yoru and Ansem clash blades again only for Yoru to be knocked back with the distraction of Sora calling out her name in shock at the state of his friend. As Sora, Donald and Goofy follow Ansem into the darkness Yoru jumps through as well sealing the entrance behind her with a sealing spell she'd picked up along her journey as Sora says his goodbyes to Leon and the gang on the other side of the Keyhole.

"It's not over" Yoru says softly before following the faint signal of Riku's tracer unaware that Sora, Donald and Goofy were following her in the Gummi Ship.

Sora worried over Yoru during the flight and the others picked up on it as Donald and Goofy were quick to reassure the boy.

"Yoru will be alright, she's been fightin' for such a long time she won' let Ansem beat her down" Goofy says encouragingly as they make their way through the darkness towards Ansem. They find her on the other side of the door waiting for them looking slightly better than she did as they walk out onto the play island much to the shock of Sora asks if it was his island.

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought out to escape from his prison after hearing the tales of the worlds outside his own. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness" Ansem of Darkness explains from Riku's body before turning back into his other form as Sora calls out for Riku.

"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart again belongs to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence" Ansem explains as Sora calls out it isn't true.

"The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out" Sora explains earning him an unseen smile from both Terra and Yoru.

"You stop right there you poser he has learned plenty and understands enough having come this far. It is you who has learned nothing and hearts will always, ALWAYS regardless of the person will one day return to the light" Yoru hisses casting a silent silencio spell just as Ansem calls on a Heartless to fight.

 _"Yoru jump!"_ Terra shouts in her mind as the ground underneath them crumbles to nothing as Sora charges in again to his next fight against another Darkside.

"Too close that was way too close" Yoru huffs as Terra agrees in the back of her mind as they watch the fighting only for them all to get sucked into an endless abyss of darkness from which both Terra and Yoru distinctly remember at the start of this journey. "Right this poser is a right fool Terra. I still can't believe he used your body for this only for it to fall this far" Yoru hisses quietly mounting her broom and coming to Sora's rescue as Riku in Sora's mind chides him for seemingly giving up already, that he was stronger than that.

"Can't have Yoru always saving you" Riku points out as Sora finally catches himself knowing without a doubt Riku was right that he couldn't have Yoru always coming to his rescue though he knew deep down she would always try.

 _"Sit back and watch, let him do this on his own"_ Terra says gently as the pair watch the fight from a slight distance as Yoru deflects any attacks the giant Heartless shot at them.

"Okay" Yoru says softly casting a healing charm as Sora, Donald and Goofy make out of the innards of the Heartless and continue to fight as the Heartless continues to mutate and evolve as the Keybearer beats every challenge put in front of him. "When this is all over and while we figure out how to get you a new body do you want to look for Ventus?" she asks Terra in her head getting a rush of positive emotions in response. Yoru continues to cast the healing spells with the assistance of Terra giving strength to them as the trio finally beat Ansem.

"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness…Supreme darkness…" Ansem calls out reaching out to the door to darkness as it slowly opens heading the Heartless' call.

"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts…is light" Sora exclaims as a large amount of light comes from within the door.

"Light…But…Why…" Ansem gasps before being sucked into the realm of darkness as Yoru follows it and onto the other side as she tries pulling the door as Sora and the others push it.

"Don't argue and push, ignore the horde" Yoru barks out as she continues to try and pull as Riku joins her encouraging them not to give up.

"Don't give up. Come on, Sora! Together we can do it" Riku says as he and Yoru pull on the door while Sora tries pushing again.

"Donald shut your feather butt up and be positive otherwise when we meet again I'm turning your feathers pink forever or whatever color your girlfriend favors" Yoru shouts out as the Darksides disappear just as Mickey comes onto the scene.

"Now Sora let's close this door for good" Mickey calls out drawing on his Keyblade as Donald and Goofy call out to him.

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light" Mickey calls out sensing Sora's doubt in the word 'But'.

"Goofy is right Sora trust Mickey and know we will find you again so push" Yoru urges as Riku urges them to hurry while Mickey thanks Donald and Goofy.

"Take care of each other and Kairi" Yoru calls out as the door shuts with Riku, Yoru and Mickey on the other side as Sora nods at Riku's words.

As Sora reminisces over the memories he has with Riku, Riku is doing the same as is Yoru of all three of her brats as she had so fondly called them when asked once by someone why someone her age hung out with Sora, Riku and Kairi.

 _"They'll be okay Yoru for now we got our own road with Riku ahead of us and you have me"_ Terra points out gently as Yoru quickly swipes at her face before turning to Riku and Mickey with a smile as they headed out another journey.

Yoru and Riku would stumble upon Castle Oblivion in their search for Sora, Donald and Goofy.

 _"It can't be…This is what happened to my home"_ Terra says distraught from the back of Yoru's mind as the girl herself wraps her arms around herself in the grief Terra was feeling.

"You okay?" Riku asks as Yoru calms before looking to her charge.

"I knew this place before it was like this, go on ahead I'll be right behind you" Yoru reassures as Riku nods and goes on ahead leaving Yoru behind with her thoughts. "Do you want to go in Terra? Ventus is hidden in there somewhere" she asks as Terra using a bit of her magic solidifies slightly beside her looking at what had become of the Land of Departure.

 _"If Ven is in there then sure, but be careful"_ Terra says as Yoru nods and steps into the castle, head held high as the Nobodies within all shudder feeling the sheer power radiating of the young witch and Keyblade wielder.

Axel would come across her first as Yoru snuck around using apparation to avoid trick rooms since she was using Terra's memories of the castle.

"Oops wrong room" Yoru says with a slight laugh as she and Axel stare each other down for a moment, weapons drawn before letting them go having seen in the other no will to fight.

"So who are you miss powerhouse?" Axel asks realizing then and there the girl in front of him was the source of power they had felt enter the castle.

"I'm Yoru and this is Terra" Yoru introduces as Terra makes himself visible again with her magic as Axel stares in shock before laughing at how ironic the situation was since Terra looked like a younger copy of Xemnas.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?" Axel introduces himself as Yoru nods before taking one of the Nobody's hands and looks it over much to Terra's amusement and Axel's confusion. "What's she doing?" he asks the ghost known as Terra as the man himself just laughs.

 _"Yoru is seeing if your worthy of a gift we or more like she realized she was capable of giving and if you have anyone your connected to emotionally who deserves the same"_ Terra explains as Axel stiffens up realizing she might see Roxas.

"Oh relax you pyro he deserves the gift too. Just because you don't have hearts doesn't mean you can't feel any emotions. It's as long as you retain your soul that matters or so Toshiro taught me briefly on the subjects of Nobodies" Yoru explains before taking a step back and standing at Terra's side again with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"What's the catch and the gift?" Axel asks suspiciously as Terra's eyes widen a fraction noting the person connected to Axel was also connected to Sora and that he looked exactly like Ven.

"Other than maybe helping me get Terra here a body and protecting both your significant other and a friend of ours still sleeping in the castle nothing; your soul and the soul of the other person are connected strongly and are still far from falling over the edge like those deeper within the castle that my gift can't save them. My gift though is a heart" Yoru says as Axel stares at the girl in shock while Terra looks down to her.

 _"I think you broke him Yoru"_ Terra says as Yoru giggles while she pulls her hair back into a ponytail for the moment till after this little adventure when she could cut it again. It had honestly got in her way throughout her journey so far even though Terra seemed to like it long.

"Deal, but I have to finish the job I have going here" Axel says immediately as Yoru nods and disappears with a crack again to the amusement of the pyro. "A deal well made" he says to himself before continuing on his way.

Naminé would accept the company of a slightly bigger than average fox as it lay at her feet while she drew unaware that the fox was Yoru while both Sora and Riku fought their way to the top, Sora slowly losing his memories as he, Donald and Goofy made their way through Castle Oblivion. Malaxuria would get a good bite taken out of his leg when he tried threatening Naminé much to the shock of the girl in question as Malaxuria left, leaving a light trail of blood in his wake.

"Thank you" Naminé says softly as the fox places its head in her lap, green meeting blue as Naminé gets insight into who the fox is. "Yoru?" she asks as Yoru barks slightly in amusement as the blonde quickly hugs the fox's head to her chest glad to have someone on her side unaffected by her power.

Yoru shifts back and hugs the girl to her having sensed that she was Kairi's Nobody and the light radiating from her soul.

"Shh I'm here no need to worry, no need to cry" Yoru croons softly feeling the tears in her shirt as Naminé softly cried in relief of having someone to listen and protect her in this castle. Yoru gently picks up the younger blonde and sits in her chair before gently rocking the smaller blonde till she fell asleep.

Axel would pop in to find the pair as Naminé slept in the arms of Yoru as the black haired girl put a finger to her lips as Terra made an appearance.

"Some of your comrades are real assholes I hope you know that" Yoru says quietly as Axel notes the tear tracks on the blonde Nobody's face and how relaxed she seemed with Yoru when she'd been shy and reserved with almost everyone.

"Yeah I know not the liveliest crowd and harder to please" Axel says in amusement as Naminé curls further into Yoru's warmth.

"Mhm anyways when all this is done I'm going to take her with me since she's long overdue for her own heart after all this crap" Yoru says fondly as Axel quirks an eyebrow wondering what the girl was up to. "Oh don't give me that look some of your comrades have abused her gift so why leave her to the mercy of someone who won't treat her right once Malaxuria is done with her" she snorts as Naminé mumbles in her sleep.

 _"Yeah she's cute in her sleep like Kairi"_ Terra chuckles as Yoru pouts at the man not in the least repentant of having the weakness for children and cute things.

"Yoru?" Sora asks coming into the room after beating Malaxuria and the rest of the Organization members excluding Axel. Yoru herself was sitting with Naminé in her lap as the smaller girl drew in a different sketch pad with new pencils and other art supplies courtesy of Yoru since anything in this pad wouldn't affect Sora further.

After a small discussion and a choice later Sora, Donald and Goofy went to sleep off the damage Naminé was forced into doing as the little blonde reversed what she had done. Riku would choose to stay awake and track done Sora's Nobody per the orders of one old man that went by the name of DiZ. During that chaos Yoru had retrieved Ventus from the room Aqua had sealed him in much to Terra's relief he looked okay and healthy regardless of sleeping for a decade. She had also given Naminé her heart with the minor side effect of reverting the blonde to that of the age Kairi had woken up on Destiny Islands at age 5, but with the brain of her 15 year old self.

"Now Naminé I have to disappear for a little while, but use this to get in touch with me if DiZ starts showing signs he might not mean to keep his word regarding you and Roxas" Yoru says softly placing a little mirror in the blonde's hand. Naminé since earning her heart had grown a little bit obviously trying yet failing to keep pace with her Somebody's growth rate, but had decided to cut her hair short as Kairi grew her hair out.

"Okay Yoru" Naminé says hugging the older girl as Yoru holds her tightly before disappearing with a crack since Kisuke had sent George and Neville some research and a present for Yoru regarding one of her long term goals with Terra. Yoru squealed in joy when Leon managed to bring in the Lingering Will/Terra's armor on top of the fact Kisuke had sent her a gigai to tweak with that looked like Terra.

"Oh this is brilliant now I can get to work" Yoru said jumping up and down much to the amusement of George as he sat with Luna while Neville looked nervous since the last time Yoru had been this hyper half of Hogwarts had been pranked to within an inch of their lives. Yoru disappeared into her little lab and only ever came out for the bathroom and food during the next two weeks.

 _"Yoru you need to rest not sleeping for more than two hours every few days isn't going to help. I can wait another day for a new body"_ Terra sighs one day near the end of the second week they'd been in the lab when Yoru began to fall asleep at the lab table again.

"I'm nearly done then I'll sleep" Yoru promises softly before continuing the spell work she'd been doing from Kisuke's instructions.

Terra would wake up in his body and find Yoru sound asleep the next day and a miffed looking Hedwig sitting on the work station.

"Yoru wake up" Terra calls out gently shaking her awake as Yoru snorts and comes back into the world of the living only to tackle the slightly older teen to the ground in joy, repeating the words it worked till George came in with an arm around Luna to see the older teen being straddled by Yoru.

"Yoru you may want to get off him otherwise other more pure souls may think dirty things" George pointed out as Yoru waved him off as she let Terra up to read a note from Naminé.

'Yoru there's a bit of a problem regarding Sora's memories and I need help otherwise DiZ might resort to something drastic and have Riku do something he doesn't want to do ~Naminé' Yoru read over the note before petting Hedwig absentmindedly unsure what to do considering she wanted to keep Terra hidden for the time being before an idea came to mind as she dashed out of the room to dig out a gift Axel had given her after she'd helped him in the castle.

"C'mon where is it I know I buried it in here somewhere" Yoru gives out digging around in the trunk she'd been using to stash all the stuff she'd found and had been given. Eventually Terra had to come down and literally pull Yoru out of the trunk when she got stuck under some of the heavier gear.

"Found what you were looking for?" Terra asks as Yoru flashes two black coats with a triumphant smile.

"Axel gave me these as a sort of thank you for in the castle though he doesn't know about Ven so he might not be thanking us for very long when Xemnas finds out" Yoru says with a laugh as Terra puts her down with a snort knowing she was right.

"Why the coats though?" Terra asks as Yoru crosses her arms and gives him a look that asked if he was joking. Yoru just shook her hand and left the room putting the coat on before disappearing to scout out what the issue was before sending a note back to Naminé informing her she'd managed to complete one of her goals and that she'd look into it.

They'd find Riku fighting the source of the disturbance in Beast's Castle with the smaller black coated figure losing horribly to Riku.

"He's improved and it seems the blindfold is keeping the darkness of his heart at bay" Terra notes as the pair watch the interaction as he notes the small frown on Yoru's face.

"He hasn't let go of what happened back with that witch and the darkness in his heart" Yoru says sadly before she apparates to stand next to Riku, not making a sound as she blocks the Nobody's attack with Earthshaker. Terra had let her keep it since he had retained Ends of the Earth and shared the keychains Yoru had earned from some of her friends.

"Enough little shadow you are out matched and out classed so as my friend here suggested find a new crowd. Trust me those men you work for are bad news" Yoru says softly letting Earthshaker disappear as Terra joined the group.

"Why? You're the real sham" Xion says lashing out as Yoru flinches tightening her fists trying to reign in her anger as both Riku and Terra puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Fair enough. You could say I am the biggest Nobody of them all, but I don't know about my friend here" Riku responds guiding Yoru away before she could turn around and lash out at the naive Nobody as the young girl cries out her frustration.

"You know that's not true right?" Terra says as he notes how hurt Yoru seemed by Riku's opinion of himself considering she had raised and shaped Riku into who he was before he fell slightly off the path.

Riku looked to the taller hooded man questioningly before he realized that the smaller figure was Yoru.

"Yoru where have you been? Naminé said she was having trouble getting into contact with you" Riku asks as Terra looks sheepish under his hood while Yoru pulls hers down to look at her oldest charge with sad yet happy emerald eyes.

"I know she's been having trouble and I was just completing one of my goals is all and I had to slip into one of the secret worlds to get some help with it is all so that's why I'm only just out and about now with tall and handsome here" Yoru explains as Terra chokes slightly on his spit before feeling his face heat up under his hood as Riku turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you know?" Riku asks Yoru quietly as the trio sit on the roof of Beast's Castle.

"Neville and George have been pulling research duty since Luna is tending to our friend so from their letters a young Nobody with a keen resemblance to our friend is Sora's Nobody though that girl from your reaction has a keen resemblance and feel to Sora as well. She is the one that must be interfering unintentionally with Naminé's work. I did my own research on the girl as well once I figured it out considering just before Sora wakes I plan on giving Axel and Roxas the same chance I did Naminé and from what I found not even my magic can save her from her fate" Yoru explains softly as Riku's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline at this information.

"How do you know his name?" Riku demands as Yoru looks up at him for the first time since settling down on the ledge holding onto one of Terra's hands tightly.

"Axel let it slip to me in one of his letters to me. He is the closest to Roxas after all" Yoru says gently with a teasing gleam in her eyes as it dawns on Riku what she means before turning red in the face himself as Terra laughs at his successor in amusement.

"Anyways we'll keep doing what we're doing and check in with Naminé soon since she said she wanted to meet this guy" Yoru explains before the pair disappears with a crack leaving Riku to his thoughts feeling slightly better about things now that Yoru was active again.

"Is she alright?" Yoru asks softly wandering onto the little islet attached to the play island of their home a few weeks later as she approaches Riku in time to hear Xion ask who she is what her purpose was. Riku nods as they both look up in time to see Roxas race through a dark portal.

"Are you?" Xion asks finally coming too looking up at Riku then looking to Yoru noticing the older girl had her hood down.

"Riku, Sora's friend" Riku says as Xion asks if he knows Sora.

"We both do little shadow" Yoru says gently as Riku helps her up.

"Thank you. You saved me, but I don't know why...you did" Xion says as Yoru pulls the girl into a hug.

"I guess I just felt like it" Riku says as Xion from the comfort of Yoru's arms asks him to tell her more, about Sora and Kairi.

"You mean Kairi" Riku states as Xion repeats the name and makes the point of why she looks so like her.

"To Sora she's someone very special" Yoru says gently holding the girl close as Xion explains remembering things about both of them, but being nothing more than a puppet, something created so why would she have those memories.

"Do you know where Sora is now?" Xion asks as both Riku and Yoru stiffen slightly.

"That secret stays safe with us" Riku states calmly, leaving no room for argument as Xion asks why.

"Xion with your memories...They really belong to Sora" Yoru explains gently as Xion asks if that she was a part of him.

"When his memories were scattered, some of them...found their way inside you. Now Sora has been put to sleep so that we can piece together his memory. Except..." Riku explains as Xion finishes the sentence looking to the pair.

"You can't because part of it is inside of me. That means he can't wake up" Xion says as Riku agrees that she's right, but that if she went with them right now she could give the memories inside of her back to him.

"So do you hate me for taking your friend away from you?" Xion asks finally making eye contact to notice how close the pair were with the older girl standing at the imposter's side with a comforting hand on his shoulder like it was her place as Riku himself says he doesn't hate her, just sad.

"Take your time and figure out who needs you more little shadow we'll be waiting for your decision no matter what it is" Yoru says softly pulling her hood up as Xion explains she can't go, that her friends need her. As the pair walks away Xion calls out quietly that she'll try and thanks them both.

Terra would join Yoru in watching the fight between Roxas and Xion feeling the ambient magic amplifying the raw emotions rolling off the pair.

"I wish things hadn't turned out this way for her" Yoru says softly as Xion crystalizes and disappears, returning the missing memories to Roxas, leaving the poor boy sitting their distraught of what he had done to his friend.

"I know and this only further cements things for DiZ" Terra points out as Yoru hisses at the name having gotten some info out of Riku of what the old man had planned.

"DiZ will get his revenge that much is sure, but he will not get it at the expense of Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Axel and Naminé not while I still breathe and fight" Yoru says angrily as Terra pulls the smaller girl into his side in silent agreement glad he could now touch and interact with Yoru and her friends.

DiZ would meet Yoru for the first time when he joined Riku in retrieving Roxas and it was safe to say he knew she didn't like him nor was she someone he could tamper with easily when a taller hooded figure stood behind her as she stood in front of Roxas protectively.

"Out of the way young lady you have no business here" DiZ orders as Riku flinches knowing the old man had just said the wrong thing all things considered he had known she had watched the whole fight.

"Your wrong DiZ or should I refer to your other name? Anyways Roxas is as much a part of Sora as much as he is himself with how many memories and connections he's made in the year he's been a separate part of Sora. If you plan to take him you will have to go through my partner and me before you could take him and he won't help you not when I can guarantee he'll not win against me or my partner" Yoru says calmly as Shirosaki appears in her hand. Earthshaker appears in the other figures hand much to the shock of DiZ since he'd only seen the blade in the hands of a hollow armor everyone had called the Lingering Will back in Radiant Garden.

"Riku remove them" DiZ orders as Riku stands between the pair knowing he couldn't go up against Yoru, not in a situation like this where he was worn out from his battle with the dual Keyblade wielding Roxas.

Terra notes the hesitation in Riku and is glad the boy was showing where his loyalties lied regardless of DiZ's influence as Riku stands aside and lets Yoru scoop the boy up and head in the direction of the portal leading to Twilight Town.

"You know she taught him everything he knows old man so asking a student to turn on their teacher and parent like you did is only going to have her hate you more" Terra says softly before encouraging Riku to go on ahead of him as he brought up the rear as the old man followed them in silent shock considering the girl knew who he was.

"Mum you're here" Naminé squeals tackling the older girl once Yoru had gotten Roxas settled into the alternate town at least retaining the memories of Axel if the red head made an appearance as per the compromise DiZ and Yoru had come to on their way to his lab. She knew at least this way Roxas wouldn't be totally lost nor hurting in the town as Naminé finished her work. Yoru laughed in joy as she spun around a little holding onto Naminé tightly while DiZ disappeared into the library leaving Riku alone with Yoru, her friend and it seemed his little sister since Yoru had always treated him as her child. It had helped temper the lack of attention his own parents had given him back on the islands.

"Terra?" Naminé asks as she looks to the third member of their group besides Riku still wearing their hood as Yoru held the girl against her hip.

"Yeah this is why Yoru took so long in contacting you" Terra explains pulling down his hood to reveal himself for the first time as Riku notes the similarities between the man in front of him to that of Ansem of Darkness. The only differences besides the youthful appearance was the blue eyes and the shorter more spiked brown hair that was two shades darker than Sora's hair.

"Riku you should know him as well, think back and hard before you answer. Now Naminé do you wanna show me what you've been working on?" Yoru asks the little blonde as Naminé nods and passes a sketch pad full of pictures of owls, the town and things that Naminé had pictured in her mind after reading Yoru's journal.

"She got Toshiro right" Terra notes peaking over Yoru's shoulder at the pictures of the Soul Society gang.

"You were the one searching for your friends when Sora and I were wandering the play island when I was 6" Riku says in surprise as Terra nods in acceptance he at least remembered.

"Yup, it's why your able to wield a Keyblade since Terra passed on the ability to you through a ceremony, can't remember what it's called though" Yoru explains as Naminé goes back to drawing in the pad she deemed Sora's memories.

After that the trio settle into a little routine of who would go out and watch over Roxas, who would patrol the real Twilight Town and who would guard Naminé. Yoru happened to be on patrol in the alternate town watching over Roxas when Axel finally made an appearance.

Yoru had cut her hair short again and was wearing an outfit Kairi had given her as a birthday gift a couple years ago with all her allowance money. The outfit itself was simple with a baggy grey sweater with the sleeves bunched up at the elbows, a white skirt that was long enough to have the end of the skirt peak out from underneath the sweater, brown knee high boots and short underneath the skirt.

"Crap" Yoru sighs moving out from within the frozen crowd overhearing the shouting match that was counter-productive against clarifying who was right in the situation as Roxas look between the hologram of DiZ and then Axel. With a wave of her hand she made DiZ disappear from the town for the moment and cast a privacy spell around them knowing they didn't have much time before DiZ expelled Axel from the town.

"Roxas you know who this is and you will see each other again that much I will guarantee but with that old man around things will be tricky just know Axel and I are looking out for you and working towards giving you the opportunity to see him" Yoru soothes as Axel nods as Roxas throws himself at the red head obviously having missed Axel.

"What are you going to do about that old man?" Axel asks once he and Yoru have been expelled for the moment from the alternate town.

"I'll let him think things are going his way, but when the moment is right I'll strike and snatch Roxas away just before he fades. Like Naminé he deserves his existence as much Sora and Kairi do no matter what that man thinks. Hearts may be crucial to our existence, but so are our souls which the higher members of the Organization still retain" Yoru explains looking to the red head with determination in her eyes. "Anyways do what you need to do otherwise DiZ will catch on to us and I don't know what he'll if he does. DiZ didn't exactly keep up to date on whether or not there were magicals on the chessboard so his reaction is an unknown" she continues before letting Axel go and disappearing with a crack.

Roxas would see Yoru again when he's looking into the Seven Wonder of Twilight Town with his friends for their homework. It would be her soft singing voice drawing him in as Naminé sat and drew away in her sketchpad while Terra patrolled the real Twilight Town that day.

"Even if my spirit is broken into two

I swear on all that's left, that I will never cry

If there's hope still in my heart

When belief's the hardest part

That's why my song will still continue on

Happy memories

They're disappearing

Fading one by one

But one thing remains

That smile on your face

Bright like the sun

When I thought I had lost everything

And the shame and disgrace beat down relentlessly on me

It was then that I vowed simple words of resolve

For each soul, I repeated them aloud

Even if my spirit is broken into two

I swear on all that's left, that I will never cry

If there's hope still in my heart

When belief's the hardest part

That's why my song will still continue on

For all to hear"

Yoru sang softly as Naminé hummed along to the little song Yoru had sung and taught her while Roxas looks around the room.

"Roxas" Naminé calls out gently as Roxas answers her while Yoru just sits with the little blonde in her lap.

"Naminé? This is…me? And…Axel is here too?" Roxas says looking at the picture of Axel and him with sad eyes unsure as to how he knew the red head but that he knew him really well.

"You are best friends, probably even closer than that" Naminé points out as Yoru chuckles at the understatement of that point.

"Very funny…And you? You're from the dreams, you're the one who looked after and loved Sora" Roxas says with a laugh.

"Don't you want to know that truth about who you really are?" Naminé asks gently putting her coloring tools down to look at Roxas.

"No one knows me better than me" Roxas points out as Yoru smiles in pride at the young boy's confidence even in this place where nothing was real except them and the pictures in the room.

"Of course" Naminé says gently looking up to Yoru with questioning blue eyes.

"But…I don't get what's been happening lately" Roxas points out sounding confused considering all the dusks and the glitches in the system as the Nobodies tried to take him back.

"You know these three, don't you?" Naminé asks motioning to a picture of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Yeah Sora, Donald and Goofy. They're from the dreams" Roxas explains as Yoru picks up the slack for Naminé.

"About a year ago…some things happened that were out of my control and Naminé had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart. But now…she's putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken us a long time, but pretty soon Sora will be his old self again. The process has been affecting you, too, Roxas" Yoru explains gently running her hand through Naminé's hair.

"You mean…the dreams?" Roxas asks looking to Yoru wondering why she was here and not with Sora.

"Yes…you and Sora are connected. And…in order for Sora to become completely whole again…He needs you" Naminé explains for Yoru as the black haired witch concentrated on keeping DiZ out of the conversation.

"Me? What for?" Roxas asks his voice rising slightly.

"You hold half of what he is…some of his memories and power…He needs you, Roxas to help in waking up" Yoru explains gently.

"Naminé… who are you? Why are you here and not with Sora?" Roxas asks Naminé and Yoru as the older of the two shakes her head sadly.

"I'm a witch with the power over Sora's memories and those around him" Naminé explains looking down not proud of the ability but glad it would disappear when the job was done.

"A witch?" Roxas asks as Yoru sighs and pulls out her wand and waves it gently and non-verbally ejecting DiZ as the old man tried again to interfere.

"That's what we are and what DiZ called her regardless of how accurate he was. We don't know why she has the power just that she does and that there's no right or wrong way to use it" Yoru explains gently as Naminé tightens the grip she has on Yoru's sweater.

"Hmmm…I can't help you there" Roxas points out with an apologetic smile. "It's funny…Suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all…I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me…that I don't?" he asks as Yoru gently pats Naminé's back in reassurance.

"You…you were never supposed to exist, Roxas but at the end of the day I know I'm glad you do and I know someone close to you is glad as well" Yoru says with a gentle smile.

"What…? How could you even say such a thing…even if it were true" Roxas says only focusing on the first part of Yoru's statement.

"I'm sorry I guess some things are really better left unsaid and learned on your own" Yoru sighs as Roxas disappears from the room.

"It'll be okay Mum" Naminé says as Yoru nods and puts the girl down in the chair again before settling on the floor to scheme and plan ahead since Sora couldn't know about her, Naminé, Terra, Riku or Axel just yet. She knew when Sora woke up he'd begin his search for her and Riku again alongside Donald and Goofy who were looking for Mickey so she'd have to tread carefully and so would her little group and Leon and the gang since she had visited them in the year since Sora had been asleep. It had been a while ago mind you but she'd still seen them.

"You're overthinking things again" Terra points out coming into the room deeming it safe after his little patrol to find Yoru standing by the window staring outside with a faraway look in her eyes. Terra notes that she hadn't heard him so it wasn't a scheming look, but digging into memories kind of look.

"She's thinking about Teddy, he would have been two today" Naminé says gently pulling up the picture of the little baby that had been taken from Yoru so cruelly two years ago. Terra nods and moves to stand at Yoru's side as the smaller girl sniffles slightly obviously having come out of her train of thought and lets herself be comforted before the big day tomorrow. Riku had come to her when DiZ had asked him to eliminate Naminé since she had served her purpose in his eyes and Yoru just about snapped and marched downstairs to deal with the old man herself, only just barely holding back at the urging of Naminé and Terra.

"Fine I will leave him alone for now, but Naminé is going to head to Hollow Bastion during the ensuing chaos tomorrow will bring with Axel and Roxas while Terra and I will stay behind to watch over Sora from a distance since he needs to adjust and at least find us later down the road. He needs to journey and grow without my interference" Yoru says with a mixed between angry and tired sigh as Naminé hugs her in seeking minor comfort regardless of the plan DiZ wanted her gone permanently.

Roxas would wander into Naminé's room after a run in with Axel only to find Yoru by herself staring out the window with a sad look to her form surrounded by Naminé's pictures. As he looks at a picture of him walking into a portal he grabs his head at the agony the memory causes.

"Organization XIII…They're a bad group" Roxas states snapping Yoru out of her thoughts to answer.

"Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people some wish to be whole while others I don't know. To that end, they're desperately searching for something" Yoru explains softly looking at Roxas with soft green eyes as Roxas asks her what it is.

"Kingdom Hearts. Funny?" Yoru asks as Roxas laughs lightly at the two words.

"It's just, I think-I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask. What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore" Roxas states as Yoru sighs and flicks the weird stick again as she senses DiZ's interference. In the real Twilight town DiZ growls in annoyance as the girl again blocks him out from interfering in whatever she had planned for the boy and it seemed Riku wouldn't stop her.

"That's not true Roxas you still have one thing that matters, two if you count Axel. You have your soul which contains everything that makes you Roxas. As long as a person retains their soul they are still in the plain of the living regardless of the missing heart. Now that the stupid old man can't hear nor get in my way I can answer what will happen to you" Yoru says moving to stand in front of the confused blonde.

"Yoru?" Roxas asks softly having known from the dreams of her interactions with both Riku and Sora that the older teen in front of him cared deeply for both boys and it seemed Axel, Naminé and himself were included in her heart as well.

"Roxas the reason for the dreams is because you are an extension of Sora, his Nobody to be specific but at the end of the day you are your own person since in the year you were apart you grew and learned to love, even gained Sora's preference for red heads it seems" Yoru explains teasing the blonde lightly as Roxas flushes a little and realizes she was right about his feelings even if he was a Nobody.

"Now when we leave this room I need you to behave as if you interacted with Naminé and continue to play to DiZ's tune for a little longer but know I'm in the shadows ready to save you and Axel if things don't go as smoothly as I wish" Yoru says softly as Roxas takes a page from Sora's book and tackles the witch in a hug that is returned tightly before she lets him go and gently pushes him out of the room only to follow moments later in her black coat.

"Now you know everything" Yoru says softly as everything comes back to Roxas as he enters the alternate lab, grabbing his head in agony of all the memories that were flooding back into place. Once recovered Roxas smashes all the computers in his rage and distress having seen in the memories how Yoru had fought for him and what to do with him. As he walks onwards into the other room he can sense Yoru's presence now that he knows what he's looking for having had to track her with Axel in one of their missions for the Organization.

Instead of fighting the red head in the next room after getting rid of the dusks he tackled Axel to the floor in a mass of tears and apologies much the amusement of Yoru who leaned against the wall with her arms crossed as eventually to shut the blonde up Axel kissed him.

"C'mon boys enough with the PDA and save the sex for later when you don't have an audience" Yoru says in amusement her comment startling the pair into awareness they weren't alone.

"Right let's go" Axel coughs awkwardly as Yoru just giggles and leads the way towards Sora after waving her wand about and forcing DiZ out of his town for the time being as Roxas spots Donald and Goofy.

"Now let's begin" Yoru says softly waving both her hands out as a rune circle appears beneath Axel and Roxas as Sora's pod opens up to reveal the fifteen year old boy as the magic lights up the whole room blinding both Axel and Roxas as they both feel a heavy weight in their chests before disappearing in a familiar crack while Yoru does the same by appearing at the clock tower to wait for Mickey and the mouse doesn't disappoint by walking out of the station moments later only to look up at her with a smile.

"Yoru how have you been and how's Riku" Mickey asks with a smile as Yoru lifts the mouse up into a hug.

"I've been good and things are a little rough with Riku at the moment but he hasn't pushed me away since he took the blind fold off so I think that he'll be okay. I managed to get one of my goals completed and saved a few allies" Yoru says holding onto Mickey tightly as the mouse nods into her shoulder.

"What will you do now that Sora is awake?" Mickey asks as Yoru puts the mouse down to attack Terra in a hug as he appeared behind her.

"Well we're going to check in with some friends on Hollow Bastion then eventually let Sora find me, but not too early since he needs to journey and grow without the reassurance of my presence this time" Yoru says as Mickey nods seeing the wisdom in that choice since both Riku and Sora had grown into powerful Keyblade wielders with her help but to continue to grow they needed to be let go.

"Well stay in touch and hopefully we'll see each other further down the road" Mickey says as Yoru nods and the pair disappear with a crack as Sora and friends come up the hill below.

In Hollow Bastion Sora is told that they'd seen Yoru at least but she'd left again and hadn't been seen in close to a year, but that maybe George and the others knew since they hadn't been seen much since her visit. Only when one of them was needed for patrol as members of the restoration committee and that Merlin was teaching some basic spells to one of the newer members to her group.

"Did she at least look okay?" Sora asks as Leon nods with a slight frown of disapproval at the notion she wouldn't be.

"Yeah left in a bit of a whirlwind and ideas for the town's defenses, but she was fine so I wouldn't worry about her" Leon says before heading out to the Bailey without another word.

Kairi would wake up to find Yoru sitting beside Olette after she had gotten away from Axel by diving into a dark portal. From the look in her eyes Yoru looked happy to see her but something was obviously bugging her as the red head threw herself at the older girl much to the surprise of the Twilight Town gang who had gotten to know Yoru in her time while Roxas was in the alternate town and the times she spent with them while Sora was helping a world she had been on before such as Olympus and Beast's Castle.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come home and have you seen Sora?" Kairi asks her voice muffled by Yoru's shoulder as Kairi notes she getting to be about Yoru's height.

"I was busy getting things ready and last I saw Sora he was still looking for Riku and no he didn't see me so he's still looking for me as well, but don't worry I'll show myself soon. Sora just needs to grow up a little without me being there otherwise he'll deep down always expect me to come to the rescue if you know what I mean" Yoru explains gently holding onto Kairi tightly as Kairi nods and then turns to the other teens and begins telling their story and how Yoru fit into the equation.

"How old are you anyways?" Hayner asks looking over to Yoru whose head had snapped up sensing the dark portal about to open.

"19 and Kairi get behind me we're about to have company" Yoru says standing up with her hand out to draw on Earthshaker as Saix comes out of the portal explaining that what she had done was risky and that he could take her to Sora not having spotted the witch that had been interfering with the Organization's plans.

"Over my dead body Isa" Yoru hisses jumping into action as the other teens literally run through Saix. She would push the man back much to the amazement of the others only for Kairi to call out for Yoru when Saix draws on his power and knocks Yoru aside when she got distracted by the calling of her name.

Sora and the others would arrive in Twilight Town to meet Hayner at the train station and spot Olette looking over Yoru and the cut she had gotten above her left eye from the fight.

"Yoru?!" Sora calls out in glee and shock as he tackles the witch not noticing the wince nor the blood still coming out of the cut above her eye.

"Gawrsh Yoru are you alright?" Goofy asks having noticed the wince and blood as Sora lets go immediately at the question.

"I got distracted and got my arse handed to me is all don't worry" Yoru says waving Goofy off as Donald uses his magic to heal the cut and any other injuries as Hayner, Pence and Olette explain what had happened with Kairi and how Yoru had been the only one to even get a hit on the Organization member who had taken their new friend.

"Crap I'm so in for it when I get to Hollow Bastion" Yoru grumbles to herself knowing Terra would be upset about the scar she now had above her eye and the fact she had faced off with one of the stronger members of the Organization by herself.

"What do you mean Yoru? And have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora asks after sealing the keyhole to Twilight Town as the witch stands up and stretches with a content sigh as her back cracks.

"I haven't exactly been travelling alone you know if you talked to Leon and no I haven't seen them in a while. They were both okay when we parted ways so relax and know you three will find them eventually" Yoru says before disappearing with a crack not giving Sora a chance to respond while Goofy and Donald see the lesson she's trying to teach Sora in patience and that he couldn't depend on her magic forever, that he needed to depend on the friends and his own strength.

In Hollow Bastion after reassuring George, Luna, Neville and Roxas she was alright Yoru went out to track down Axel and Terra since they weren't in there section of the castle as Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive noticing the rise in both Heartless and Nobodies.

Terra would spot the trio talking with Cloud when Yoru would tackle him or try to anyways from behind with a smile as he notes the new scar above her left eye.

"Where you been?" Terra asks as Yoru slumps and explains what happened with the plan to get Kairi to safety and how Saix got involved on top of Axel not explaining himself very well. She also had to explain the new scar and his response wasn't what she expected as he fussed over her briefly before dragging her off to the postern and Ansem's old lab which is where Sora would find them as Terra kept Yoru within arm's reach much to the amusement of Leon.

Yoru on her part was okay with this by just holding his hand knowing deep down she had scared him by being impulsive in her approach of Saix. Sora would walk in and smile at Yoru before moving onto what Leon had to say and be shown while Yoru and Terra would disappear temporarily during the chaos to go track down Riku since Yoru would be needed to help him in the next part of the journey while Terra would wait for her with Naminé in Twilight Town.

In the darkness Yoru and Riku left Sora and friends a box with a picture from the alternate Twilight Town and a bar of sea-salt ice cream.

"Think they figured it out?" Yoru asks quietly as they walked up the mountain in Land of Dragons as Riku shakes his head no. "You're right they are a little dense no offense to Sora or anything, but Roxas is a little sharper about these things than Sora is" she sighs rubbing her hands together before Riku pulls her into his side feeling sorry for having come here with her since she wasn't good with the cold. Sora would come onto the scene a little while later and face them both, getting his ass kicked by Yoru after he handed Riku's ass to him.

"Riku?" Sora calls out questioningly as the smaller black coated figure helps the other up before disappearing into the Heartless horde. Sora would later learn his guess up on the mountain was right after defeating the Storm Rider with the help of Mulan when he asks what the pair in black had to say to him. The emperor explained that dragons made many paths across the land as they travelled and gave gifts to both man and nature and someone had tampered with one of the dragons and turned into a Heartless.

"It is my belief that this young man and woman came to warn me of that danger. Then, I could alert and prepare my troops" The emperor explains as Sora asks if he did as the old man chuckles.

"I was about to, but he told me the situation had changed" The emperor explains leaving Shang to pick up where he left off.

"He said three 'wise guys' had arrived and they would take care of things. The woman just laughed and chided him before easing our worries that things would be taken care of before performing some form of magical protection on this room" Shang explains with a laugh as Sora smiles relieved to know his friend and sister were okay.

"Aww would you look at that he's thinking about Kairi" Yoru cooes as she and Terra watch from the shadows as Sally and Jack dance in the snow. Terra smiles faintly as Yoru looks up at him with bright green eyes before dragging him into a small dance in the shadows while Donald and Goofy tease Sora. Terra let her drag him though glad to see her happy as she forgot about the reason she was here and that was to check in on Sora.

"Yoru, word is that Sora has found the entrance to the Organization's stronghold" Luna says into the mirror as Yoru walks into Twilight Town having gone separate ways for a little while anyways with Riku as she went and investigated a lead on Aqua. The path it lead down didn't look pretty and it was giving her a horrible gut feeling that it lead to what happened with Ansem the Wise and his apprentices if Axel's story of his Somebody was anything to go by as he had recalled meeting Ventus when he was younger.

"I'm here in Twilight Town to help since Riku went on ahead to save Kairi, get Roxas to dawn his coat and meet Sora at the skyscraper he should know which one I'm talking about" Yoru explains quickly before hanging up and racing into the mansion sensing everyone already there.

"Sorry I'm late Mickey" Sora hears a familiar voice apologize as Yoru crashes into the room with a mock salute and grin towards the Twilight Town gang.

"You're timing is perfect Yoru, we just need the password" Mickey says as a mischievous glint enters the teen's emerald colored eyes.

"What did you find in that box in the darkness?" Yoru asks as Sora just gapes like a fish out of water at her before Donald says ice cream.

"Sea-salt if I'm not mistaken" Yoru says with a laugh as Pence types in the password letting them all in.

"That should do it. Good luck" Pence says as the group enters the alternate Twilight town to see the smashed computers.

"And I forgot he had anger management issues" Yoru whistles seeing Roxas' handy work again noting Sora got the flash of the memory. "C'mon the portal should be through here" she says softly leading the way and onwards into the in-between where they were all ambushed by dusks.

Axel comes to the rescue with his fire chakras and the combination with Yoru's magic blasts all the dusks away though at the cost of slight exhaustion of Yoru's part.

"Thanks Axel we'll handle it from here just make sure you keep everyone safe at home. With our friend so defenseless I'm kind of afraid to leave him on his own" Yoru says as Mickey looks to her curiously.

"Will do plus George had gotten roped into helping clean up when I left so have to rescue him before Yuffie mauls him and upsets Luna" Axel says with a salute before letting Yoru teleport him home with a snap of her fingers.

It's on the skyscraper that Sora faces Roxas in a spell cast illusion to keep the charade going while Donald and Goofy looked on in confusion since Sora literally disappeared. At the end of the fight as she slumped forward a little at the top of the skyscraper Roxas comes forward and helps her up while Sora and the others forged ahead.

"You okay?" Roxas asks as Yoru nods and forces herself to stand.

"Yeah I'm good Roxas, head on home otherwise this whole shindig will have been for nothing" Yoru says quietly before tossing Earthshaker forward and flying on it towards where she sensed Terra, Riku, and Kairi.

Riku spotted her first as she jumped down and with a downward slash took out the Heartless behind him.

"Hey didn't mean to crash the party" Yoru says with a light laugh before moving to fight back to back with Terra while they both kept an eye on Kairi. Below Sora was fighting Xigbar as the Nobody taunted Sora some of it caught Yoru's attention with information she'd have to file away for later.

"What took you so long?" Riku asks in good humor as Yoru snorts standing up right as she stood in front of Riku with a smile and Terra behind her while Sora and Kairi faced each other for the first time in over a year.

"No escaping now okay" Yoru says softly taking Riku's hand and forcing his portal with the little bit of magical energy she had left for the day closed while Terra held her up gently by her elbow as they watched Sora and Kairi reunite and hug each other. "So innocent they are" she cooes as Riku takes a good look at the witch and notes the slight trembling and the slight bags underneath her eyes.

"Oi close your eyes and try again" Yoru growls as Terra keeps a firm arm around her realizing with keeping the plan going and trying to keep up with Sora had taken its toll. "And now with the tears geez" she sighs as Riku urges Sora to pull it together as Sora points out he looked everywhere for him.

"I didn't want you to find me plus Yoru helped" Riku explains as Yoru smiles hugging Riku as Donald and Goofy voice the realization that Riku had been leaving them clues.

"We were both worried you guys weren't ever going to catch on" Yoru explains with a snicker as Riku makes the point Sora never did pick the brightest friends as Sora asked again why Riku didn't at least let him know he was okay.

"He told you Sora. He didn't want to be found though I don't understand why. He's still the same person on the inside that we all know and care about" Yoru mutters with a pout as Kairi smiles at Yoru glad that Riku had someone while he'd been travelling and that Yoru had Terra supporting her as she asks Riku if he can change back.

"Not till the battle's won and finished" Riku admits needing the power of darkness as Yoru smiles fondly taking Terra's hand and dragging him onwards with Sora and the others behind them.

"She likes him" Kairi says with a smile as Sora looks between Kairi then Terra and Yoru in front of them before seeing it and grins.

"You're right and I think he likes her back since he's letting her drag him around" Sora says as Kairi giggles lightly as they walk into the Proof of Existence where they get a little surprise in the form of yellow lights coming from Roxas and Axel's headstones. Sora looks to Yoru curiously as the witch just smiles secretively. Terra keeps Yoru close while Sora fights Luxord.

"Isa..." Yoru says softly as Kairi looks to the older girl in surprise as they watch the fight from behind the barrier.

"You know Saix?" Kairi asks as Yoru shakes her head no and explains Terra and her friends knew his somebody.

"You never did explain who your friend was" Riku points out as Yoru face palms in realization.

"Whoops, our friend's name is Ventus. Ironically enough he looks like an older version of Roxas" Yoru says quietly as Riku looks curiously at her and Terra as something clicks in the witch's head. It would have to wait though as Sora beats Saix and rejoins them with the question of why everyone had been calling him Roxas.

"Because Sora, Roxas was your Nobody" Riku explains as Yoru whistles innocently while Kairi looks to her wondering what's up as Sora denies turning into a Heartless before remembering what happened when he gave Kairi her heart back. Riku goes onto explain what happened to Roxas, that Xemnas brought him into the Organization, but in the end Roxas betrayed them with the help of Axel and Yoru, that in the end he himself probably didn't have to fight Roxas in the end since Roxas likely left to try and meet Sora.

"Yup you had a Nobody, but he's happy now where he is as his own person" Yoru says innocently listening to Sora's wish to meet Roxas, as Sora looks to her in awe then wonders why she hadn't done the same for Saix and some of the others.

"Because Sora not all of them were in this for the heart" Terra explains before walking ahead with Yoru leaving all three of them confused.

"All right let's go" Riku says leading the way to follow the witch and the Keyblade master as they stumble upon Mickey and Ansem, listening to Ansem speak.

"You also didn't take my interference into account Ansem. I couldn't let Naminé, Axel or Roxas fade when they have so much to offer and teach us now that they're whole. I also needed the help truthfully in reaching my own goal when my Keyblade appeared to me years ago" Yoru says softly walking forward till she stood next to Mickey surprising the old man with the intensity of her eyes that reminded him so much of another Keyblade wielder that he met long ago and was shocked more when one of them stood behind her whole and content to be with the girl.

"Ansem! The machine!" Mickey points out as Ansem explains it's another example that hearts can't be contained and that the machine would self-destruct as he apologizes to Sora and Roxas since he was still under the impression Roxas had returned to Sora.

"I'll pass on the apology Ansem" Yoru says gently as Ansem in his last moments sees her magic slightly swirl around her as he realizes she's from the World of Magic before as Xemnas appears wondering who'd interfered with his Kingdom Hearts.

"Shut it Xemnas because even in death this man has more pride and dignity than you do and knew when to draw the line in his research, the student never surpasses the teacher no matter how foolish they maybe" Yoru growls plopping Mickey behind her with Terra. Terra reaches forward and grabs Yoru before she can launch herself at Xemnas as Ansem and Xemnas continue to argue their ideals and their foolishness. As the machine explodes light envelopes them all as Yoru and Terra shelter the others from the back lash.

"Riku!" Yoru gasps getting up with Sora and moving forward to help the silver haired teen up before Sora can reach him. Riku feels the difference immediately as Yoru silently fusses while Mickey points out that Ansem did say anything could happen when the machine exploded.

"Riku you gonna take that off?" Sora asks as Yoru smiles and reaches up to the blindfold and unties it leaving it in place still for Riku himself to take off.

"Oh" Riku says pulling the blindfold off and opening his eyes for turquoise to meet emerald for the first time in a year as Sora asks what the blindfold was for.

"His eyes couldn't lie" Mickey explains as Sora repeats the word lie questioningly while Yoru takes Riku's hand.

"And just who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huhh?" Sora asks as Yoru flicks the teen in the nose with a pout as Riku says himself. Sora asks why he tried to do so much on his own when Yoru scowls even more her eyes brightening slightly to Mickey's amusement.

"He wasn't alone idiot, but you are right this time so don't get a big head" Yoru says as they stare at the little group in front of them as Sora motions to them all before he remembers she is right.

"Have you forgotten? I'll tell you why. Cause I'm not a total sap like you" Riku explains as Yoru and Terra laughs when Sora dares him to repeat that just as Kingdom Hearts begins having a reaction to Ansem's disruption and the machine's explosion.

"Oh Merlin that's not good" Yoru breathes looking down to the giant horde of Heartless as Sora asks what they're going to do.

"We must defeat Xemnas. He's the Organization's the last survivor" Riku explains as Sora agrees.

"About time you ditched the coat" Yoru comments cheekily while Terra snorts as they move forward towards Xemnas.

"Sora, Yoru, Riku" Kairi calls out pointing out to the endless horde of Heartless making their way into the room just as Maleficent and Pete come into the room.

"Oi less indecision and more listening to the evil witch" Yoru says catching all their attention as she stands in front of the entrance way to the top of the castle with Terra where Xemnas is waiting.

"Yoru is right let's go" Mickey says leading the way as Yoru moves to Riku and Sora's side.

"Enough Xemnas no one hates the darkness it's just scary to those who don't understand and those who lurk in the dark" Yoru says giving her answer as Xemnas asks them why they hate the dark. "You had a choice like everyone else Xemnas if you had actually dug into your master's research" she snarls her magic lashing out at the man as Xemnas stiffens at it not having felt it before and how powerful it was in comparison to his own and that of the usual magic practiced by those in the worlds.

"Sora!" Yoru calls out in alarm as Xemnas calls on his powers and takes Sora away.

"Can you bring him back?" Mickey asks as Yoru shakes her head no clenching her fists in frustration.

"Not without knowing where he was taken otherwise Sora or myself could come back losing bits if I aparated on magic sense alone" Yoru says looking down sadly at the mouse.

"Do you even have enough energy for that?" Terra asks narrowing his eyes at Yoru as she shakes her head no.

"No not for my variety of magic anyways" Yoru sighs as she looks down and clenches her fists in annoyance with herself for not conserving some of her magic.

'I'm such an idiot' Yoru thinks to herself before snapping her gaze to where Sora reappeared as the others see that he is alright.

"Where's Xemnas?" Sora asks as Yoru closes her eyes and lets her magic wander to feel for Xemnas only to squeak in shock when Donald quacks as they both spot the man in the center of Kingdom Hearts calling on its power.

"Xemnas, don't" Yoru shouts with Mickey in horror of what the Nobody is doing having done her research with her friends about Kingdom Hearts though she hadn't touched on the Keyblade Wars regardless of its connection to Kingdom Hearts and the mysterious X-Blade. 'We are so in shite' she thinks to herself eyes closed in misery.

Snapping her eyes open and puts her key forward with Sora, Riku, Terra and Mickey.

"Let's go it's do or die time boys" Yoru cries out and races forward on her Keyblade, Earthshaker to make the first strike on Xemnas, dodging the buildings and knocking back anything in her way using her magic.

"How's she doing that?" Sora calls out to Riku behind him as Riku watches on concerned as Sora joins her in the fight.

"Sora careful" Yoru calls out in concern flying alongside him as he dodges the laser fire.

Yoru lands with a flash of light blinds them all to reveal a second form of Xemnas as they appear on the dragon Nobodies back.

"I need...more rage. I need...more hearts" Xemnas says as they all step back when a flash of light reveals his original form after being beaten again as Sora tries to remind him there was more to a heart and emotions than hate and anger.

"Unfortunately...I don't" Xemnas explains before fading. Yoru stands straight and lets Earthshaker fade away for the moment when she feels with her magic the appearance of Roxas and Naminé through side long apparation.

"Gosh, you all did great" Mickey praises as Yoru smiles up at Terra tiredly though he almost didn't notice it as he holds her close for the moment giving physical support.

"You're coming back with us, right?" Sora asks as Riku moves away from the others, Terra holding Yoru up follow him.

"I had given in to the darkness. How am I going to face everyone" Riku demands as Yoru smiles and smacks Sora for not being serious for a moment as he makes a funny face as a way to face those back home.

"You'll face them how you normally would you idiot. We all make mistakes and I'm sure they'll understand and if not you got me, Sora, Kairi, Mickey and the friends we made on our journey plus you still owe someone an apology" Yoru says gently taking Riku's face between her small hands giving the boy a gentler stern look before smiling a sad smile. "You'll face them like I did with others behind you otherwise this whole journey Sora here went on to find you would have been almost for nothing" she says softly adding on the teasing edge when they both looked to Sora and the face he's making. They both laugh as Yoru lets go happy that her words seemed to work.

"I'll open a path" Riku says holding a hand out expecting a dark portal to open only for nothing to happen as the floor underneath them shakes.

"You can't anymore Riku, whatever happened earlier cleansed your heart of all the darkness" Yoru says with a smile for putting her fingers in her mouth and whistles as they all hear a crack behind them.

"We weren't that far off you know" Naminé says with a smile as she tackles both her and Terra down to the ground in a hug much to the shock of Mickey as he faints and confusion of everyone else, but Riku.

"Oh I missed you both munchkins, did the supposed adults keep you out of trouble" Yoru asks with a smile as Naminé snorts and Roxas tries looking all innocent with a slightly flushed face behind her. "Oh well we need a portal so the interrogations over the red face can wait till later" she says with a shrug not noticing the staring Sora and Kairi nor the fact Donald and Goofy were trying to revive the King.

"I think you broke them" Roxas says moving forward and sticking his hand out and opening a portal while Riku snorts still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was mostly free from the darkness in his heart. Kairi recovers first and smiles at Naminé remembering that she had helped free her from the castle dungeon with Riku and Pluto. Sora on the other hand hadn't quite recovered as Mickey, Donald and Goofy walked through the portal.

"Look sharp" Roxas grins as Yoru just sighs and flicks Sora in the nose snapping the poor teen out of his funk.

"Time to go Sora" Yoru sighs as Kairi walks through the portal With Terra as an escort while Naminé apparates home with Roxas.

"How?" Sora asks quietly looking at Yoru as Yoru waves out a polished looking stick that lets out red sparks from the tip.

"Don't worry you're still you obviously and it was my magic Sora" Yoru says with a grin, but it falls as they move forward to walk through the portal only to have it close on them as they walk forward to follow Kairi and Terra through the portal.

"What?" Sora says as Kairi calls out for them while Yoru stands on her guard with Earthshaker in her hands.

"Not good oh Merlin this isn't good" Yoru mutters quietly as a bright light blinds them with the appearance of a giant dragon Nobody that could only be Xemnas. "Let's go" she cries out jumping forward on her glider following the boys as they jump on a Nobody to follow the dragon. Yoru watches on as Sora and Riku shoot at the giant Nobody, dodging lasers that are fired at her.

"Keep shooting I got them" Riku hears Yoru cry out as she draws on Shirosaki to fend off the other Nobodies. He nods at her but deep down he's worried for her with the lack of a protective shield like the ship he and Sora are riding.

"Crap" Yoru cries out nearly tumbling out of the sky but manages to land on the platform with the boys as their ship disappears into the vortex created by defeating the dragon the first time. Yoru with her Keyblade's magic makes quick successive attacks before moving back and out of the way of Sora and Riku as they move in with their attacks as they knock buildings into the shield when Xemnas forced them back.

"Heroes from the realm of light...I will not allow it to end this way...not yet. If light and darkness are eternal then surely we nothings must be the same...Eternal" Xemnas says as Yoru stands at Riku's side looking a little worse for wear after the battle and the flight.

"Nothing, but light and darkness is eternal Xemnas you should know that" Yoru says softly drawing on Earthshaker, causing the Nobody to narrow his eyes at her in suspicion as Riku says he's right but that nothing goes on forever too.

"That doesn't mean you're eternal Xemnas" Sora says as the Nobody laughs.

"No more eternal than that radiance of yours..." Xemnas says as Yoru losing her temper charges forward to strike only to be knocked back by Xemnas' magic and power as Riku calls out for her.

"I'm fine just focus on what's in front of you" Yoru calls back standing up using Shirosaki as a crutch. 'What do I do? I'm dry magically and worn thin' she thinks to herself when Ventus' voice cuts through her doubt.

"Trust yourself and your magic, trust your friends and have faith in your Keyblade and everything will be okay" Ventus says in Yoru's inner world as physically she charges forward with both Shirosaki and Earthshaker to strike back at Xemnas after he losses focus on her and focuses on Riku and Sora.

"Protego Maxima" Yoru cries out shielding them all from the laser barrage Xemnas has unleashed on them much to the shock of Xemnas and awe of the teens behind her as she stumbles as the laser barrage dies down.

"Riku, Sora!" Riku hears Yoru cry out as they are surrounded by Nobodies only for them all to disappear in a flash of light after defeating Xemnas once and for all. Yoru falls to her hands and knees at Riku's side feeling the drain and pain of the fighting.

"C'mon we can't let it end here" Yoru says trying to force herself up to help Sora hold up Riku.

"Yoru's right" Sora agrees as Riku wonders how they can say that with where they are and he vocalizes that point.

"Because we have people waiting for us, people who need us and couldn't survive without us" Yoru says stumbling slightly under Riku's weight as they begin walking when Riku motions for Sora to lead.

"You know...I always figured I was better at stuff than you" Riku says after a while, breaking the silence as Sora asks really. "You mad?" he asks as both boys note that they are carrying Yoru more than she's helping hold Riku up as she stumbles half asleep with them.

"No, I kinda always thought you were better at everything, too" Sora admits as Yoru lets a weak little laugh from Riku's other side. "Riku, look what's that light?" he points out as Riku holds up Yoru best he can as he and Sora look up and walk into the light.

"End of the road?" Riku asks as they look around, Yoru a little more alert.

"Yep" Sora says as they look out on the water.

"Put me down. I can walk" Riku says to Sora as he keeps a firm arm around Yoru noting if he let her go now she'd just drop like a rock.

"You know...maybe the darkness has gotten to me too" Sora says as he walks to the water's edge not noticing as Riku and Yoru collapse. "Riku, Yoru!" he cries out racing to their side as Riku gets up slightly while Yoru just flips onto her back.

"This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is...just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness. If the world is made of light and darkness...We'll be the darkness" Riku says only for Sora to say his name quietly and a weak sad laugh out of Yoru.

"Riku if you feel that way over the things you've done and have redeemed for then I should have faded and stayed in the dark two years ago and the same would go for Terra if he were here" Yoru says softly, eyes closed as Sora looks to her sharply while Riku frowns remembering her story as a slight breeze ruffles her hair to reveal a faded lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Sora asks Yoru as silent tears stream down her face.

"His name was Tom Riddle and like me he was hated for what we were by the normal population of our world. Like me he was an orphan who learned he had magic, but instead of learning and trying to use that knowledge to help people he only wanted to be feared since he didn't know what it felt like to be loved. In the end after the loss of my parents, my classmate and my only known family to love me at the time I had to take his life. I had to take a human life no matter how evil he may have been he was just like me, deep down he was afraid and hurt, but the only difference is that my friends and my godfather showed me what it's like to be loved and to care about others. In the end though those same people betrayed my trust and I had to use the Keyblade I'd had since I was ten to seal and flee my home with the three people who still loved me" Yoru says softly, her voice breaking on the words 'I had to take a human life' and 'betrayed'.

At this point they'd moved closer to the water and both boys were holding Yoru close having noticed she'd cried herself into a light sleep if her slight twitching was anything to go by.

"What I said back there...about thinking I was better at stuff than you...To tell you the truth, Sora...I was jealous of you" Riku admits a little while later as Sora asks him what for.

Yoru wakes up a little bit, rubbing her eyes noticing where she is when Riku answers.

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart" Riku admits as Yoru wraps her arms around his waist in silent agreement since she hadn't exactly followed her heart till after killing Voldy shorts.

"Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too" Sora points out as Riku asks like what.

"Like...wanting to be like you" Sora points out as Yoru snorts as Riku states there's an advantage to being himself that Sora could never imitate.

"Really? What's that?" Sora asks as Yoru just tries to hold in her laugh knowing exactly where this is going as Riku states having Sora for a friend.

"Right we're a bunch of saps we are" Yoru says with a small giggle. "At the end of the day we're different yet the same in that we have each other" she states as Sora smiles at her words as silence falls again.

Yoru looks downwards when something bumps into her foot and Riku's as Riku picks up a bottle with a letter in it. "What is it?" she asks softly sitting up a bit to look at the letter to realize it's a letter from Kairi to Sora.

"Sora? I think it's for you" Riku says handing over the letter as Sora comes back into focus to take it.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky, one sky, one destiny" Sora reads to himself as a bright light appears in front of them.

"The door to light. We'll go together" Sora says holding out his hand as Yoru stares at the light in awe before being picked up with a startled squeak as they head into the light. They break the surface of the water as Kairi calls out to Riku and Sora while Yoru clings like a nearly drowned cat to Riku.

"I hate not being able to swim" Yoru grumbles as Riku and Sora swim with her still attached to the shallows only to be tackled by Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Yoru gently let's go of Riku and makes her silent retreat for the moment needing to call and reassure her friends while Riku and Sora reunite with everyone having noted Terra's attention elsewhere for the moment.

"I'm safe and okay on Destiny islands and I'll be home soon Axel" Yoru says softly into the mirror as Axel just grins at the witch turned Keyblade Master.

"Take your time, Roxas and George kinda need to clean up from their latest prank war. Naminé even assisted George in the endeavor against Roxas and I" Axel says with laugh as Yoru nods with a smile before hanging up.

Mickey had been the first to notice her absence and followed her leaving Donald and Goofy with the three friends.

"What are you going to do now?" Mickey asks Yoru finding her sitting on a tree trunk by herself.

"I still need to find Ventus' heart, track down Aqua and take down Xehanort" Yoru says softly looking out into the sun as Mickey looks to the girl in surprise of taking such a huge task on by herself. "What about Riku and the others?" he asks as Yoru sighs and motions around her.

"I would, but with how nice this place is I couldn't take them away from this plus they aren't quite ready if you know what I mean Mickey. My task for Yen Sids' exam was to help them and find Ventus. I set out from my world to find the friends I had been dreaming about since I could walk, but I found more than what I expected" Yoru explains as Mickey hops up onto the log with her not noticing Terra coming up behind them, looking for them both since Donald and Goofy were ready to go home.

"What else did you find?" Mickey asks curiously as Terra walks across the bridge, barefoot.

"I found all of you and I found myself and a home for my very fragile heart. After killing Voldemort and the murder of Teddy I never expected to find these things since I truly hadn't had them till the day I received my Keyblade and met Terra" Yoru explains with a wistful smile as Mickey chuckles seeing where this is going as Terra comes to a stop having heard her every word.

"When this journey started for me all I had was him at the end of the day as my support and as my friend since those three on the beach I call my three brats needed me to be strong for them as there mentor/parent and I was with how we're all alive and home for the first time in over a year together. I wasn't looking for it but I found my place to call home and hope maybe when this is all truly over maybe he'll want to settle. I know I do with Naminé and the others on Radiant Garden. It doesn't even need to be here just somewhere semi peaceful" Yoru says softly, but squeaks out the last bit and almost falls off the log in surprise when she feels Terra's arms wrap around her middle. Mickey laughs and slips away to give the pair space.

"Did you mean what you said just now?" Terra asks helping Yoru up, forcing her to face him as she nods shyly.

"Yeah your home for me now and I want to settle after all this is truly over" Yoru says softly not wanting to say how she felt first since she tended to be the one always stating how she felt first.

"What would you say if I felt the same, that you brought light into my very dark world in the two years we've been travelling, fighting and living together and that I love you" Terra says with a smile as Yoru looks up sharply at the last bit with large green eyes filled with hope and other feelings she couldn't put into words.

"That I love you too and that it took you long enough to say it" Yoru says quietly as Terra bends down and kisses her with a soft smile unaware to them both Riku, Sora and Kairi were watching the whole thing having been looking for Yoru to see if she was staying for a while.

"I'm glad" Kairi says with a smile as they watch them pull apart long enough to say something Sora doesn't catch, but Riku does as Yoru mouths out the words love you Terra. Yoru lets out a laugh as Terra spins her around as they both smile in glee at the reciprocated feelings.

Two months later after a letter from the King, a Mark of Mastery Exam that ended in the death of Master Xehanort, a trip to the world of darkness found Riku, Sora and Kairi in the little infirmary of Yoru's home looking over two of their three predecessors and how far Yoru had come in bringing them back, but the only one to be awake long enough to get up to date on the last decade thanks to Axel and Terra, had been Aqua before she passed out again.

"You know you can enter the room they don't bite" Yoru deadpans startling Sora and Kairi while Riku just shrugs to Terra's amusement, but notices the two heavy looking books she was carrying. Yoru herself had finally gotten a sign from Ventus of where his heart may be though it took a lot of pleading and a near mental melt down for it to happen.

- _Flashback_ -

 _Yoru sat by Ventus' side going over her notes again and telling him about her fears over the Mark of Mastery Exam Yen Sid had put Riku and Sora through while Terra supervised from a distance._

 _"I worry Ven, that rat is still out there and they're going through the test. Riku should be alright if there's interference but Sora may not be due to the fact he hasn't had to deal with the darkness like Terra, Riku and I have. His heart is filled with so much light the darkness hasn't disturbed him, but I worry because Xehanort might take advantage of the fact that that his heart houses more than his own heart with Xion and a part of Roxas still in there since Roxas had to return Sora's memories to him...Honestly I'm scared of what could happen and I know deep down to get you back I'll have to break my personal vow" Yoru whispers softly putting her notes down to hold Ven's hand with her smaller ones._

 _"Please Ven just give me a sign that you can hear me or even a clue to where you are" Axel with Roxas hears Yoru plead from outside the infirmary door. Roxas peaks his head in and notices the slightly glazed over look in Yoru's eyes before stepping into the room concerned since he'd only seen that look on Luna's face during a vision._

 _In the vision Yoru sees a younger Riku and Sora standing on the main island at the beach as little lights rain down from above them before the vision ends with Sora catching one of these lights._

 _Before Roxas and Axel can check if she's alright Yoru bolts from the room in a mad dash for Ansem's study in the castle to do more research with Naminé on her heels._

- _Flashback end_ -

After Yoru had confirmed the vision with Kairi she set out to acquire Aqua's armors since it still lingered in the world while Riku and Sora were still in there exam.

Currently Yoru plopped the books on the foot of Ven's bed before opening them to the pages she needed. Turning around she noticed the curious looks before motioning for them to come into the room to sit and watch since she needed Sora there anyways. Mickey, Donald and Goofy were downstairs with Naminé, Roxas, Neville, Luna and George waiting for the news since Yoru had barred entrance to everyone else, but the three, Terra and Axel in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Aqua asks the strange woman having woken up from the books hitting Ven's bed.

"Waking Ventus up" Yoru answers not having turned around from her work as she set out the things she needed. Wayward wind lay beside his hands as she drew on the blade she received through the vision, Lost Memories while Earthshaker's and Shirosaki's keychain sat in her sweater pocket.

Aqua looked to her side and noticed both her friends and smiled in joy that they were here that Terra was awake and safe.

"So what exactly do you have to do Yoru?" Kairi asks noting that Aqua was watching Yoru curiously. She looked to Riku who motioned to the hallway where Axel was as an explanation as Kairi's mouth forms an o shape in realization before nodding as Yoru speaks.

"Well I put Wayward Wind in Ven's hand that way when he does wake up he has something familiar in his hands, but it's fairly simple what I'm about to do but I may need someone to catch me since it'll take a lot out of my core for the day to do the spell and dive" Yoru explains as Terra nods while Yoru motions for Sora to come forward.

"Now from what little I found and from Riku's explanation of when he had to wake you up Ventus' heart took refuge within yours when you were about 5 years old if I got the timing right. It's why Roxas looks more like Ven here then he did you since you've kept Ventus' heart safe all these years so for your part I need you to dive with me to go wake him up" Yoru says as Sora grins while Aqua looks doubtful.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Aqua asks not noticing Terra stiffen slightly at the insult to Yoru as Yoru herself takes a deep breath and nods ignoring the doubt in her abilities.

"I wouldn't be a witch or a Keyblade Master if I couldn't do this" Yoru says calmly not turning around as she takes Sora's hand and they dive into his heart.

In the dream scape they are standing in Radiant Garden or what it originally looked like. Sora looked around in awe of how serene it looked and how pretty it was in comparison to how it was now.

"This is what Radiant Gardens looked like before?" Sora asks as Yoru leads the way looking younger and more like a boy than a girl with her oversized shirt and shorts and short wild hair that hadn't changed with the glasses she didn't wear anymore in the waking world.

"Mhm this is where Aqua, Terra and Ventus reunited for the first time since leaving the World of Departure after starting their journeys which would become the Castle of Oblivion later after the fall of their master. This is also where Axel and Saix's somebodies met Ven and where Axel's somebody befriended Ventus" Yoru explains gently as they enter the square to find the older version of Roxas looking around a little confused till the world changed to Destiny Islands as Sora and Yoru stepped into the square.

"Whoa" Sora says in awe as Yoru just laughs bringing Ventus out of his daze as he focuses in on the two on the beach with him.

"Who are you?" Ventus asks as Sora looks to Yoru surprised that the blonde didn't know her and asks in a whisper if he knew her.

"Ventus knows what I look like through you but not who I am since he was asleep deep within your heart Sora. He's only now just waking up because the threat to him and his heart is gone and that he knows instinctively that his friends are waiting for him" Yoru says gently stepping forward as her appearance changes to that of before their journeys of the green summer dress she always wore with no shoes and the belt with pockets to hold the keychains from her friends and the mirror she used to contact her close friends.

"My name is Yoru and this is Sora" the girl says to Ventus as he looks at his host and notes the close bond he has with the woman that was no taller than himself as the woman holds her hand out for him to take.

"Why are you and Sora here?" Ventus asks taking a step forward curiously as he notes how he could feel another connection to her through Terra. But he knew Terra had fallen and disappeared in the darkness.

"It's time to wake up Ven since some special people are waiting for you and I've been waiting since I could walk for you to wake up for the agony and misery of your tale to end in the happy ending it's always deserved" Yoru says as Ven finally takes her hand as the world changes again to the secret spot with all the pictures on the walls not like the waking world but that of the inner heart of Yoru's world.

"Whoa so this is what the secret spot looks like in your heart?" Sora says as both he and Ventus look around them at all the colors of the happy memories on one side of the little cave then to the dark side of the cave with all the unhappy memories which had been shrinking since two years ago. That isn't what catches Ven's attention as he spots why SHE had been waiting for him as he realizes she had been fighting for him and his friends as he glimpses the memories only he would recognize before he notes in the center of the room Is a rock and imbedded in the rock is Ends of the Earth, Terra's Keyblade and crossed with it is a Keyblade he doesn't recognize but Sora does as Shirosaki since it was her first true Keyblade.

"Yes this is my inner heart's secret spot since Destiny Islands has been and will always be my first true home since the sealing of the World of Magic. Now Ven are you ready to wake up?" Yoru asks softly looking into the blue eyes of Ven as he nods eagerly to see Aqua and Terra again as the world around them fades away in blinding light.

Terra would catch Yoru as she stumbles awake while Riku and Kairi help Sora as they all note movement from Ventus as the blonde woke up to see Aqua, and Terra standing over him with smiles while the biggest was on Yoru's face even though she looked tired leaning into Terra as the trio reunited for the first time in over a decade.

Riku noting that Yoru was falling asleep on her feet gently pried her from Terra's side to hold while the friends held one another taking in the hard won peace earned by the little witch. Terra would look over with a gentle smile and notice his light sound asleep while her three brats as she fondly called them sat with her all looking content as Naminé came into the room with everyone else behind her to celebrate.


End file.
